Welcome to the Salvatore's
by robinebitch
Summary: Elena Gilbert is happy with her fiancé Stefan. At least she thinks she is- until she returns to her hometown of Mystic Falls, where a more passionate flame is rekindled. Does it make it worse because it's with his brother?
1. Chapter 1

Elena jogged up the stairs to her apartment, removing her scarf as she did so. Tonight would be the last night she spent in San Francisco for another three weeks, which both made her feel excitement and dread. The last time she had been outside California was three months beforehand, when she and Stefan went to visit their families in their hometown Mystic Falls to announce their engagement.

Sighing, she stepped over the threshold of the apartment and threw her keys carelessly into the dish full of many assortments of coupons, keys, reminder notes and memory sticks. Elena removed her headphones and left them dangling over her sweat-drenched tank top; she had just been for a run.

"How was it?" Stefan asked from the kitchen, knowing she would have run a long way. Elena was training for a half-marathon which came in June, two months away.

"Fine," Elena called breathlessly. "I'll just go shower."

She let the hot jets of water rush over her skin, feeling exhilarated from the exercise. When she came out, a towel caressing her dampened mess of hair, Stefan was just getting a lasagne out of the oven.

They had been engaged for about four months at that point and Stefan was gleefully happy, although Elena, while putting on a good face, felt her heart was someplace else, she just wasn't sure where yet. She was sure she loved him, though, just not in the romantic kind of way. She grabbed a couple of plates for dinner and dumped them on the table, the lasagne falling on top of them shortly afterwards.

"Have you packed everything you'll need?" she asked Stefan.

"Uhh, I think so. Wait, no, I need underpants."

"You won't need any of those, I assure you," Elena said seductively.

"Do I even need any now?" Stefan replied.

Elena though for a second, then retorted, "Only if you haven't wet them," with a wink.

Stefan grinned and they took their seats across from each other, Ed Sheeran softly playing on a stereo on the windowsill.

"What time do I need to get up tomorrow?" Stefan inquired.

"Probably about four thirty, unless you plan on making a ridiculously huge breakfast."

"Sweetheart, you can make your own for once."

"But I'm an awful cook!" Elena protested.

They continued discussing plans for the following day and ate. Elena then forced Stefan to watch Keeping Up With the Kardashians and they went to sleep.

The following morning Elena was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed by the time they were supposed to leave and Stefan was procrastinating and eating scoops of porridge in the meantime. They were almost late for their flight and Elena remained angry at Stefan until they boarded the plane.

She was reading Wonder by R. J. Palacio when the food trolley came around.

"Hey, Stefan, do you wa-" Elena broke off; Stefan was fast asleep, earphones still plugged into his head.

She looked at the film he was watching, The Croods. Elena smirked and asked the air hostess, "Do you have any cheese?"

A moment later she returned with a few packets of cheddar, which Elena proceeded to use to create bunny teeth poking out of Stefan's mouth. She took a few pictures of him with her phone and put it away. Elena then woke him up by playing his most hated song, Robin Thicke's Blurred Lines, at full volume in his ears. He jumped and spat the cheese out of his mouth.

"What the hell, Elena?" he asked groggily.

"Just having a little pre-wedding fun."

"Ugh, I can't get that taste out of my mouth."

"What taste?"

"Fucking cheese!"

"I thought you loved cheese! I thought you said if there were a cheese God, you'd worship it," Elena replied innocently.

"I am so gonna get you back for this," he muttered.

"Just think of it as revenge for almost making us late earlier."

The duo continued to do what they were doing before. Elena began to wonder, because of the theme of her book, what it would be like to have a disability. How would you look to everyone else? How would your family treat you? How painful would-?

"We will shortly be landing in Virginia Beach Airport, please fasten your seatbelts and turn off any electrical devices…"

Elena distracted herself from her thoughts and looked out the window over the skyline of Virginia Beach. She looked at the towering skyscrapers and suburb houses. She looked across the endless stretch of sand where people bathed and swam. Then they got too low for her to see anything other than the ugly, grey airport buildings and she breathed out sharply.

Shortly after getting their bags they picked up their car they were renting- a Toyota Prius c. Elena did not particularly like it, but she went along with it anyway. It was about an hour drive before they got to Mystic Falls, which was mostly silent. Finally, when the dark was creeping in and the owls were peeping from their dark holes, did the couple pass the battered sign, which read, "Welcome to the town of Mystic Falls, VA" with the population underneath.

"Welcome back," Stefan said with a smile, which Elena returned.

_Welcome home._

Damon looked out the window of the colossal boarding house expectantly. After many years, he was back in the house he was raised in. After many months, he was to be reunited with his brother. After many weeks, he was to see the love of his life. There was only one problem- his love and his sibling were coming for their marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, but Elena didn't care. She just wanted to see Damon again. Damon was Stefan's brother, and let's just say she and him had a "complicated" relationship. Elena had slept with Damon right before she and Stefan told everyone they were engaged; she agreed to break things off with Stefan. When she saw him next he told everyone of their engagement and it was too late to say no. Damon hadn't spoken with her since, apart from to RSVP to her wedding invitation.

They dumped their bags in the entrance, Elena immediately calling Damon's name through the house until it sounded as if it were resonating through the walls. She knew Stefan didn't like how well they got on; he knew Damon had a reputation for schmoozing girls and dumping them straight after, thinking the same would happen to Elena if they got too close.

"Stefan needs to mind his own business," Elena thought to herself. She roamed the upstairs corridors of the massive house until she stopped long enough to hear the faint pitter-patter of a shower. She followed the sound, its volume growing, until she found herself in Damon's room.

"Damon," Elena muttered frustrated into the emptiness.

"Yes?" he replied from behind her.

"Damon!" she exclaimed like an excited child on their birthday, whipping round to face him. She put her hand over her eyes when she saw he was naked. "Um, would you mind…?"

"If you insist," he replied, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Elena would never have admitted it, but she took a couple of peeks at him while he wasn't looking. And, God, he was like a… a God.

Remembering the main reason she wanted to talk to him, she straightened up and sat on his bed.

"You're eager. You want to go now or shall we wait until Stefan's gone?" he asked, leaning in for a kiss, his fingertips stroking her chin.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Can you put some clothes on, please?"

"Distracted?"

"Yes. But because the only person's chest I should be looking at is my fiancé's, not yours," she lied. Elena was distracted by his toned abs, muscular back and round, plump butt he possessed and worked so utterly perfectly.

Once Damon was clothed, he laid down on the bed beside her.

"Look, I enjoyed what we had at the time, but…" Elena began.

"But you had your fun, you wanna move on with Stefan and you don't and never have loved me," Damon replied, scorn scratching the edges of his voice.

"Yeah," Elena replied wistfully, thinking about what she once shared with Damon.

The last time they had seen each other they had thought they loved each other, but Elena thought she loved Stefan more. Damon also slept around a lot, so she didn't think it had meant too much to him.

She gazed into his eyes, putting a hand on his face hesitantly. He neither accepted nor rejected her, so it just sat there, drawing him ever closer in. Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame Elena, making her clutch her stomach in pain and rush to the bathroom.

Damon followed her and held back her hair as she emptied her guts into the toilet. Stefan arrived a minute later and watched for a minute until she was finished.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice pinched with concern.

"Yeah, it was probably some of the dodgy plane food," Elena replied hoarsely.

He nodded, his forehead creased.

"Okay, well I'm gonna invite everyone over."

"Now?" Damon groaned, probably hoping for more time with Elena.

"Yeah, does it have to be now? Can't we wait until tomorrow, I still don't feel so hot."

"But I promised Caroline she could come over."

"Give the girl a rest, Stefan," Damon said, annoyance laced in his expression.

"It's really none of your business Damon," Stefan replied with an edge to his voice.

"Stop it. Just tell Caroline I'm sick and to come over tomorrow. I'm going to bed. You two behave."

Elena plodded down the hall to her and Stefan's room. She pulled her hair into a topknot before resting her head against the comfy pillow.

"So, how are you?" Stefan asked Damon on the couch opposite him.

The two brothers were drinking glasses of bourbon, a fire crackling beside them.

"Cut the crap, Stefan. I know you wanna ask me if anything else happened with Elena after… you know."

Damon had told Stefan- against his better judgement and Elena's want- about his one-night stand with Elena. He had been angry, but happy he had been told. They had both agreed to not tell Elena he knew as Elena would be angry with them both and probably end up breaking off the engagement.

"Well, did anything?"

"No, we haven't even spoken. I let her make her decision and she did. Problem solved. I won't disrupt any more of your relationships."

"Good."

Much to Damon's chagrin, Elena had chosen Stefan over him, but he didn't let it bother him too much. It just wasn't meant to be. However, electricity still shot through him when he saw her; he couldn't deny he had feelings for her. But, it was two days from her wedding to her brother, so, no matter how hard; he had to keep reminding himself she didn't want him back.


End file.
